Jason Todd
Jason Todd (codename Red Hood) was the second Robin. After his father & stepmother died, he was found by Batman & later adopted him. When going to look for his birth mother, he would be killed by the Joker. After getting resurrected the next year by Ra's al Ghul, he operated as Airtafae before becoming Red X when returning to Gotham as a controversial vigilante. With the help of Batman & Nightwing, Jason has returned to the Bat Family & has also become a member of The Team. He is the father of Dante Todd, his son with Artemis. Background 1990 - 2005 Jason was born in Crime Alley, arguably the most dangerous part of Gotham. His father was Willis Todd, a small time crook & his mother Catherine was a drug addict. His father worked for various peoples & almost anyone that could give him a check. His lifestyle opened Jason up to the life of crime & he even taught him everything he knew. Catherine died of a drug overdose was very young so it just him & his father until December of 2004. Being the greedy man he was, his father double crossed Two Face for extra money but paid the ultimate price for his treachery. Jason was then left an orphan of Gotham. Jason was able to still live in his father's apartment in Crime Alley & eventually resorted to crime as a means to take care of himself. While Jason became skilled in all theft, stealing tires was his best skillset. Not too long after, Jason came across the Batmobile parked in the alley after walking pass. Being one of thew few people bold & smart enough to try such a move, he was able to bypass the security before being caught by Batman due to the remote override. His first instinct was to take him to an orphanage but remembering what Dick went through at his, he decided that Bruce would be a good guardian for him & he was adopted in March of 2005. It was major adjustment for Jason as he was use living off scrapes day to day. 2005 - 2006 Bruce could see that Jason was filled with anger & aggression so he decided to make Jason the new Robin as Dick had left several months before for Blüdhaven. After six months of training, Jason was officially the new Robin. With Bruce's help, he was taught to channel his anger. Although successful, he still had a violent streak. And it wasn't helped by the fact that Jason always felt that he was unfairly compared to Dick so whenever Bruce's commented on something, Jason would blow up & feel that he wasn't good enough. Months after becoming Robin, Jason joined the Titans as a means to create some distance between Bruce so that they wouldn't argue so much. It also helped when he began dating the Amazon powerhouse & Wonder Woman's sidekick, Donna Troy. However, Jason's violence & impulsiveness had gotten so out of control that it resulted in the death of a criminal. Bruce banned him from going as Robin anymore leading Jason to spending a lot of time to himself. This time to himself led him to the discovery that Catherine was in fact his stepmother & that his real mother could still be alive. There were three women he found that could be his possible mother. One was dead & after ruling out the second as she lived in Gotham, Jason travelled to the Middle East to meet the third. Wanting to prove himself & to ultimately find the truth, Jason decided to pursue it himself & not make Batman aware of his plans. He soon found Sheila Haywood, a doctor working as part of the relief efforts for the refugees. She explained everything about her past to Jason & why she had left him. As the day ticked out, she became more anxious & told Jason she would meet him later for dinner so he left to stay at a motel. In reality, he stayed close by to figure what was going on & spotted the Joker. After alerting Batman about Joker, Jason went in to save his mom but she was just as crooked as the madman. She couldn't risk being exposed as she was working the Joker to embezzle money & steal expensive supplies from the relief organization. After getting captured, Jason was then tortured & beaten with a crowbar by the Joker. After finishing with Jason, he fatally shot Shiela there point blank & left Jason to die. Batman arrived to late to save Jason & despite the best help he could find, Jason could not be saved. The site was one of the few events that brought tears to Batman's eyes. 2007 - 2010 Months after, Ra's allowed Talia to retrieve Jason's dead body. Out of her love & hatred for Batman, she wanted to resurrect him. His body underwent various experiments & he was then bathed in the Lazarus Pit. The League took advantage of his inconsistent memories to make him an elite assassin under the name of Airtafae meaning "risen one." He had been in the league for about 5 months when he began a romance with Rose in August 2007. She had recently joined the League & part of the reason was because of Jason's death. He said she was the only one there to not look at him as if he was broken. Sine his resurrection, Jason trained under the likes of Bronze Tiger & Lady Shiva among other for almost a year. However, he disliked the fact that the group was not interested in justice like he was but merely in self-gain. He eventually left the League of Assassins & headed to Gotham in June of 2008. He returned to Gotham, donning a grey mask resembling a skull & red X across the left eye. He decides to take on the name Red X to commemorate the mask. His presence in Gotham was not a positive one. After running around with a few gangs, he eventually becomes the leader of the Outlaws after defeating their leader. That only lasted for some months before he decided to go solo again by January 2009. Since he returned to Gotham, he constantly taunted the Bat Family but especially Red Robin as he felt that he had replaced him. He also started to disrupt the flow of operations for various criminal gangs but really went after to Black Mask. He essentially started a one-man-war against Black Mask's criminal empire. He was prepared to send the sniper shot to Black Mask when Batman arrived in time to stop him. Instead it resulted in them fighting each other. At the end of the fight, he unmasked Batman than he revealed his own identity. Once making his existence known, Jason threw a smoke bomb & immediately fled. Bruce searched but there was no trace left of him in Gotham. 2010 - 2017 Jason decides to leave Gotham behind & begins roaming around the world but eventually settles in Nanda Parbat. The only person he stayed in contact with was Rose. He would soon find himself among the All-Caste, a group of warrior monks that have been around for thousands of years. He was trained by their leader Ducra despite being human & her belief that Jason would be the death of many people. He would become close with her daughter Essence, even starting a short romance with her until he was tracked down by Bruce & Dick after eight months. Initially, he shunned them but Ducra forced him to make amends with his father & brother. With Bruce & Dick by his side, Jason would come back to Gotham but under a new name, The Red Hood. Instead of picking things back up with his old team of the Titans, he decides to join The Team where his brother & old friend Artemis are the leaders. It takes him awhile but he becomes somewhat adjusted to his new life even though he is definitely the most violent of them & can sometimes go overboard. Luckily, The Team is not sanctioned by the government so he can "kind of" get away with it. Despite being apart of The Team, Jason would go on solo missions for personal reasons which eventually started to annoy Rose. Feeling like she was always second to something, she broke up with him but promised she would always be his friend. Despite being a bitter break up, they moved on well. Jason didn't decide to rejoin the Bat Family until the summer of 2012. He didn't want to come back as first as he didn't feel that he belonged anymore & that they had very different methods of approaching justice. However, he still helped them on many cases so it just became official. He continued as a member of the hero teams though there were many instances of his walking or crossing the thin line with his morals. He also began dating his old flame, Donna Troy, again after reconnecting with her. She had tried reconnecting with him before but Rose barely allowed her to come close to Jason. Once he came back into the fold, she was constantly asking him questions that did not but drive Jason mad. Jason would eventually meet Laura, a young homeless girl. She would hang out with other homeless kids & sometimes talk to him but would always disappear after. After months of this, she went looking for him & explained that she had killed a man after he savagely beat up her friend. After explaining what happened, Jason took Laura & brought her to see Bruce. After running some tests, Bryce would discover the girl's bones were coated in metal adamantium & that she could extracted them in her hands & feet. She went on to explain her childhood to the two men, going into details about her abuse & the men she had killed. Seeing the girl was just lost, Jason brought Laura with him back to the Wayne Penthouse to live with him. 2017 - Present After dating for three years, Donna broke up with Jason after finally accepting that he would never give his all to her. He was took focused on Laura to even care about them anymore. It was also around this time that Jason had come to realize that he was in love with Artemis. They had been close friends since they were kids but didn't realize his true feelings until a couple months back when him & Artemis were arguing with Dick about something. He said that they were perfect for each other & while he didn't mean it that way, Jason realized they could be. A little over a month after the break up, Jason confessed his feelings to Artemis. After thinking about it for a week (that felt like eternity for Jason), she decided that they should give it a shot. They made it past everything else so why not? They had been together for a year when Artemis moved into the Wayne Penthouse then gave birth to their son Dante six months later. After months of paper work & some help from Bruce, Jason had Artemis adopt Laura as her daughter as he couldn't do to technically being legally deceased. Relationships *'Bruce Wayne:' Adopted father. Their relationship has been strained since they met but it was heightened after Jason returned from the dead to see that Bruce didn’t kill the Joker & replaced him with Tim. *'Dick Grayson:' Adopted brother. Jason was adopted by Bruce when Dick was 19. By the time he entered the family, Dick was already in Blüdhaven working as Nightwing. Despite Dick & Bruce's strained relationship, Dick still made it a point to visit Jason occasionally but they never grew close. Jason's death the following year devastated Dick as he felt he failed him. After Jason was found to have been resurrected, Dick thought things would be great & he could help him. Even though Dick was the one to get Jason to return to Gotham, he was still cold to him as Jason still envied Dick from when they were kids & still feels that Dick is Bruce's favorite. Him & Dick have become friends but constantly argue as any brothers would. *'Tim Drake:' Adopted brother. Jason felt replaced by Tim & fought him when he was Red X. He bullies him but is protective cause he believes he’s the only one who can do it. *'Cassandra Wayne:' Adopted sister. They have an unspoken relationship. They don’t bother each other & don’t need to speak to understand one another. *'Aresia Prince:' Adopted sister. Growing up, the two of them got in trouble together a lot. They consider themselves to be each other's halves as they known what the other is thinking. *'Roy Harper:' Best friend. There is not a better & worse mixture in the world than Jason & Roy. They're both hotheads, impulsive, brash but brothers before anything. Romantic Relationships *'Donna Troy': They began dating only months after he joined the Titans. Donna had been there for a year & even offered to help show him the ropes. After dating for nine months, Jason was killed by the Joker. They began dating again in March of 2014. They had reconnected & Donna felt that they had missed so much time together. After dating for three years, Donna broke up with as she realized Jason could never give his all to her. She was pissed when he began dating Artemis 2 months later. *'Rose Wilson': After Jason was resurrected by the Shadows, he ran into Rose, who had joined months before. What started as a rekindled friendship turned into a relationship. They helped navigate through the Shadows together for the next couple of months before Jason left & took up the mantle “Red X.” Him & Rose remained together as she knew he had been through a lot. She even stayed with him when he put himself in exile for nearly a year. Jason eventually returned to Gotham as Red Hood with Rose at his side. She felt she was playing second fiddle to whatever he was focused on & broke up with him after dating for four years. *[[Judith Taylor|'Judith Taylor']]:' ''Missing data. *Artemis Crock: Artemis & Jason began dating in June of 2017. They had known each other since he was 6 & had been close for years now. After his resurrection, they still got along well as Artemis was one of the few people to give him his space. After dating for 9 months, Artemis got pregnant. Not wanting her to be alone with two kids, he invited her to move into the penthouse with him. She gave birth to their son Dante Todd months later in December of 2018. They are now raising their son, her daughter with Cam & his adopted daughter together. Powers & Abilities * '''Peak Human Condition * Firearms * Acrobatics * High Level Intellect * Investigation * Martial Arts * Throwing * Weaponry Weaknesses * Rage: Jason has a bad habit of getting too angry in a fight, leaving him open for physical & mental attacks. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 5 * Strength: Level 4 * Speed: Level 4 * Occult: Level 2 * Weapons: Level 6 * Energy Projection: Level 4 * Strategy: Level 5 * Fighting Ability: Level 6 Trivia * "Airtafe" is Arabic for Risen One. * Jason constantly makes jokes pertaining to him being dead. * He died on October 27, 2006 & was resurrected on February 19, 2007. * No one usually calls Jason out on his antics because they can't beat him in fight. * Artemis & Jason had a "relationship" when they were both younger living in Gotham & had sex during the summer of 2011 but Artemis forbid it from happening again. * His ruthless & violent ways have simmered down but have not disappeared. * After returning to Gotham as Red Hood, he went to Central City to beat up Wally after finding out he cheated on Artemis. * Jason was loyal when he was in relationships but when he was single, he would sleep with plenty of girls. He never bothered to remember names because he never wanted them there for longer than one night. * His father had worked with Sportsmaster, Two Face & other local gangs. * He's never paired with Damian because they both are too violent & one wouldn't stop the other from going overboard. * Jason is a big fan of tough love. * Isabella like to call him Jacey. She's the only one that can all him that. Tim tried once as a joke & got punched in the nose. * He is very efficient at reading lips. * Barbara is one of the few people Jason isn't naturally rude to. Everyone assumes it's an unspoken bond over there hate for the Joker. * Before he died, Jason considered Diana to be the closest thing he had to a mother. He gave her a Mother's Day card for a couple years after becoming Red Hood. * Jason's favorite meal is pot roast. * He became an occasional smoker after returning to Gotham but Donna made him quit. * Technically him & Rose were broken up during those eight month that he was self-exiled. Regardless, Rose still stuck by his side as she knew he still needed someone. They also were technically engaged at one point as Ra's was to have them married but Jason left the League of Shadows. * He has a confirmed kill count of 83. * Jason became good friends with Luke Fox in high school. They didn't see each other for a long time after Jason's death until some time before Luke joined the Bat Family. * When Jason came back from his self-exile, he had nowhere to live. He was legally deceased so he couldn't go the Manor & his safehouse from when he was Red X was compromised so he moved into the Outsiders Bunker. * Bruce continued looking into Laura's past but would eventually find gaps in her story as there is no records of her existing. She was essentially a ghost. Bruce has continued running tests on the girl with her permission to fully understand the scope of her powers. * Red Hood has a power ranking of 198, classifying him as Threat Level 4. Notes *Instead of the Superboy-Prime altering reality or a random cosmic event, Earth-44 disregards that & only uses the Lazarus Pit as the means to resurrect Jason. *Jason's alias Red X is a nod to the Teen Titans TV show. When they were trying to figure out who Red X was, Beast Boy said Jason was a possible suspect. *Bruce unmasking Jason is a nod to Batman #641. *Jason & Artemis Crock's relationship is kind of a nod to his relationship with Artemis of Bana-Mighdall. *Bruce taught Jason how to lip read when he was 12 in Red Hood: The Lost Days #3. *His legal alias Don Newton is the name of one of his creators. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:Villains Category:The Team Category:Bat Family Category:Titans Category:Outlaws Category:League of Shadows Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Rose Wilson's Love Interests Category:Threat Level 4